Naruto: Journey of the Kantana Ninjas
by Akio Ane-Chan
Summary: Three Kunoichi embark on a journey of their own to save their family and friends from their demonic village and their tests on ninja like themselves. Watch and find out what happens to Nekinu Senari, Akora Chiyu, Naeu Asuka, and their Sensei Kyrr.


**Naruto: Journey of the Kantana Ninjas**

_Chapter One: The Red Ninja_

Nekinu sat by the table, she stared out the window in a sad distress. Her Sensei was no where to be seen and her team was not seen either. This was probably the worst situation a Chuunin Ninja could be put into.

She was twelve, and already teaching younger students the Ways of the Ninja, but unfortunately, she wasn't qualified enough to become a Jounin. She had beautiful brown hair cut short, barely above the shoulders with two long tails of red hair at the back. Placed atop her head, two fake kitten ears whose practical use was hair bun holders, but the defiant girl decided to stray away from ordinary.

"Nekinu, what are you doing waiting here?" A small voice asked…

Nekinu turned around. There was a girl, small in stature, but not because she was young, but because she cuddled her body in a protective stance, curling her back so that her body was slightly tilted forward. Her silver hair shone with the moonlight, and changed color during the day depending on how the sun refracted of it. The strands of silver were like a mirror. Her purple eyes were filled with sadness and concern as they peered upward due to the tilt. Her fair skin made her eyes stand out most of all, so whenever someone looked at her, they were instantaneously drawn to her eyes. That scared her, and often made her curl further up into her ball like state.

She smiled softly, "Hello…Nekinu-Chan."

Nekinu stared at her blankly with her golden eyes. Her mouth was tightly closed, as if she was trying to analyze the small girl, "Hello Selene!" Nekinu smiled almosty idiotically, yet that was her nature, making her very amiable and likable. Everyone in the city knew her, and they all loved her aswell. "How is you father? Tsukikage Keinu? It must be hard for him to lead our country!"

"He is very well, thank you." The small girl bowed.

"Why do you do that, I'm the one who should be all at your feet…"

Selene blushed, and immediately changed the subject, "Kyrr Sensei, Akora, and Naeu are waiting by the docks. They asked if you could meet them there, and they also apologized for the sudden change, she said it was very urgent and that she needed to speak to you quickly."

Nekinu smiled, it would be the first time she actually got to wander around the town. Her Sensei did not permit her or her team to wander around alone. She had always wondered why, "Thank you Selene, I'll go right now." And without another word, she left.

Hokiako was a very pleasant town. Nothing ever happened, and even if something did, no one knew, maintaining the peace. It was a naïve town, but Nekinu knew better than to remain so stupidly blank to the outside world. She opposed the idea of not being able to leave the village without consent from the Tsukikage. She knew that he would say no anyway…so there was no point. To leave the village, Nekinu, Naeu, and Akora would have to find a secret exit crowded with layered trees. No one saw them leave, no one saw them re-enter, but most of the time Akora stayed back to make sure no one asked where the others were.

Hokiako was located on the very edge of the mainland, it was a coastal town with a very interesting feature. At the docks, there was a huge chunk of land that was missing; it created a smooth crescent shape, with the edges filled with layered trees. There was only one path that lead back to the town, everything else was not paved. The sun was setting when Nekinu made it to the edges of the town, near the coast. The beautiful sunset was always captured perfectly at the docks. Sometimes, a few of the village's artists would come down to the docks and paint an almost cloudless sunset. It sold for a lot of money at inter-village auctions. The golden sun bathed Nekinu's hair in radiance. Her eyes were only accented by the sunset, despite their already flawless golden color.

"Ahh…the air is so fresh today, I'm so lucky…TO BE ABLE TO GO OUTSIDE!" She cried out to the sky, raising her hands above her head, reaching for the sky. "I just want to live in this afternoon forever, and never let it end." Her expression changed…to one of disappointment, "After today…I probably won't be able to go outside in a while…if I can ditch now…I won't be barred ever again!"

But she didn't, as that was her Way of the Ninja…or that was what her teachers told her. Nekinu herself thought it was the corniest thing she had ever heard. She stared down at her red overalls all the way to the docks.

"I'm glad you made it Nekinu, I'm sorry we had to change the location of our meeting today. I thought it was too important to be shared within the thin walls of our house." Kyrr sense smiled suddenly, "And besides! If we had spoken in there the Tsukikage himself could have heard! Ha, the walls have ears, as each ninja said, only trust yourself, your Sensei, and your teammates!"

Kyrr smiled once again with her painted, glossy, red lips. She was amazingly beautiful with short, silver hair that was shorter in the back than it was up front. Her attire was nothing like a Specialized Jounin, she wore a red halter top that came just below her chest, underneath that was a black shirt that had the sleeves at her lower shoulders, all that on top of green shorts, with two blue belts and black ninja sandals. Nekinu couldn't say that it was the best of colors, but Kyrr Sensei loved her clothes, and it made every man she crossed stop and turn to look. She acted very straight forward when she felt like, but other times she was throwing out pieces of information that you had to gather to make any sense of. She was the best Sensei Nekinu had ever had.

Akora looked out to sea with her hands held loosely by her sides, she didn't turn to look at Nekinu, in fact, Akora didn't even acknowledge her presence at the group selecting.

"Took you long enough, Nekinu," She said coldly, "I was standing here for a half hour…how boring do you think that was?"

"Whatever, you called Sensei, what is it?" Nekinu said ignoring Akora.

"I wanted to talk to you…about something."

_Oh crap! There she goes again, I know Kyrr Sensei's gonna tell us this information in pieces again. She always starts it that way. Talk, talk, talk, pause…talk, talk, end. There' s never anything more to elaborate._

Kyrr Sensei continued, "I don't want you coming back to Hokaiko again…I've arranged for our group to move into at a friends country. His village leader has agreed to letting us stay for as long as needed, once I think things are clear, I'll permit you to move back, but until then. No…"

Naeu suddenly cried out, "WHAT! Kyrr Sensei, you must be crazy! This is our home! Can't you at least give us a reason to this!" Her black curly hair bounced around her shoulders as she moved her body to emphasize her point, and her right black colored eye, and her left purple colored eye began to tear up. "Kyrr Sensei, this makes no sense…"

Kyrr didn't elaborate another word on the subject, she just looked back at the top of the Moon Village where the Tsukikage lived. She had utter scorn in her eyes. A hatred that could never have been culminated in a true patron of their village let alone their country."

Akora stared at her Sensei through her narrow, evily black eyes. "Fine. Kyrr Sensei, we'll move in a week."

Nekinu and Naeu were shocked at Akora's words, but what could they do. It was set. Next weekend, Hokaiko was as good as history.


End file.
